


in which aaron is definitely not jealous

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: “Jealous?” Robert asks, smirking, and God, he wants to punch (or kiss) that smirk right off his face sometimes. He knows that he’s doing – of course he does.Aaron takes a big gulp of his drink, slams the glass down on the table a little too hard, and stands up. “You’re not worth the jealousy, mate."--PROMPT: "Jealousy isn't cute on you" (sorry, I don't know how to title my work u_u)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a prompt challenge thing !!
> 
> i'm doing these right now, hmu:  
> http://r-obsugdenss.tumblr.com/post/157393385142/300-words-or-less  
> http://r-obsugdenss.tumblr.com/post/156885633822/angstysuggestive-sentence-starters

Aaron’s glaring.

They came out to have a good time - a break from everything. Not so that Robert could flirt with every other person in the bar.

He left their table about ten minutes ago to get another couple of pints in, and rather than actually order any drinks, he’s been flirting with the barmaid. So now Aaron’s left, with an empty glass, brooding at their table.

He’s starting to contemplate calling himself a taxi when Robert comes back over, two pints in his hands. He puts the drinks down and sits back in his chair, making even that look smug.

“About time,” Aaron mumbles, reaching for his glass.

“Jealous?” Robert asks, smirking, and God, he wants to punch (or kiss) that smirk right off his face sometimes. He knows that he’s doing – of course he does.

Aaron takes a big gulp of his drink, slams the glass down on the table a little too hard, and stands up. “You’re not worth the jealousy, mate,” he tells him, even though he’s not too sure he means it. “M'going for a piss.”

He winces as he’s walking away. He knows the jealous diva act is more pathetic than endearing, but he’s annoyed. Annoyed at Robert for being so outgoing, for dragging him to Leeds just so he could watch him flirt with other people all night. Annoyed at himself for letting him whisk him away with the promise of a few drinks and a hotel room to themselves.

Aaron all but slams the cubicle door behind him, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He sighs, not sure why he thought they could spend an evening together without something like this happening. He gets jealous way more often than he’d like to admit, and it takes it out of him, sometimes. He takes a moment to breathe before he does his business and makes his way over to the sinks.

He’s half way through washing his hands when Robert comes in, inspecting his fingernails and trying to act nonchalant.

“Are you done acting like a princess?” Robert asks, leaning against the sinks. He drops his hands into his pockets and looks up at Aaron from underneath his eyelashes.

Aaron just looks away from him, scrubbing harder at his skin. He’s doing just fine, giving Robert the silent treatment, but when Robert reaches over and turns the tap off to get his attention, he explodes.

“What are you trying to do?” he asks, shoving at Robert’s chest. “You do this with Chrissie, too? Do you let her sit there and watch you flirt with trashy barmaids, and just about any other girl who looks at you twice?”

Robert just raises an eyebrow and moves closer. He doesn’t say anything - just keeps looking at Aaron, amused.

“What are you trying to do? Prove something, make me jealous?” Robert has him trapped, pressing him up against the sinks.

“Y'know,” Robert says, stepping impossibly closer, “jealousy isn’t cute on you.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron growls, because it’s the only thing he can think of to say to him.

“Gladly,” Robert whispers, right next to his ear, and Aaron shudders, feels his legs go weak when Robert grabs his face and kisses him.

Aaron scrambles to find purchase on the sleeves of Robert’s jacket, the leather slipping easily from his wet hands. It’s hard to focus, with Robert’s thumbs stroking his cheekbones and his tongue pressing against his. He manages to grab a hold of him, but then Robert is pulling away, leaving Aaron to chase his lips. “Hotel? I’ll make it up to you.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@r-obsugdenss](http://r-obsugdenss.tumblr.com) (i changed it woah)  
> You can send me prompts or just talk to me for the sake of it, if you want. Send anonymous abuse, I don't care !!  
> My writing tag is /tagged/elizabeth+writes B)


End file.
